1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic device, such as a multilayer piezoelectric device or a multilayer capacitor, and a method for manufacturing the same, and to a ceramic device.
2. Related Background Art
One of the conventional multilayer ceramic devices is, for example, a multilayer piezoelectric device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-254634. In this multilayer piezoelectric device, piezoelectric layers with a plurality of individual electrodes formed in a pattern, and piezoelectric layers with a common electrode formed in a pattern are alternately stacked, and individual electrodes aligned in the stack direction are connected by electroconductive members via through holes formed in the piezoelectric layers.
In this piezoelectric device, lead wires for connection to a drive power supply are soldered to respective terminal electrodes formed on the uppermost piezoelectric layer. When a voltage is applied through the lead wires between a predetermined individual electrode and the common electrode, active parts (portions to become distorted by piezoelectric effect) corresponding to the predetermined individual electrode in the piezoelectric layers are selectively displaced.